The False Guardian
by Hero-of-the-Fandoms
Summary: 6 years after Pitch was defeated, he's back. A new hero, Marissa Cantwell, moves to Burgess and becomes good friends with Jamie, though she wishes to be more than that. When Tooth goes missing, it's up to Marissa, Jack, and Jamie to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own my OC, Marissa Cantwell.**

* * *

I was so nervous moving to Burgess. It was across the country from where I previously lived, California. I didn't know anybody but my mother there. I would've rather stayed with my dad when my parents divorced. He understood me more. But there I was, standing in front of a white two story house with a white fence surrounding the yard. I opened the fence and shifted the box under my arm so I had a better grip on it. Suddenly, a snowball hit the back of my head and I fell to the ground, the box spilling all of my books onto the snow.

"Claude, look where you're throwing!" I heard a boy's voice say. I started gathering up my books before they got soaked by the snow. I reached for a book, but a hand had already grabbed it. I looked up and saw a boy with brown hair and equally brown eyes reaching out his hand to help me up. "I'm Jamie Bennett. You must be the new neighbor. Welcome to Burgess."

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. "I-I'm Marissa Cantwell." I tucked a piece of red hair behind my ear, blushing. I had to admit, Jamie was pretty cute.

"Nice to meet you, Marissa. This is Claude, Pippa, Caleb, Cupcake, and Monty." Jamie gestured to his friends who all waved. "Claude's the one who threw the snowball."

"Hey! Thank for ratting me out," a darker skinned boy threw a snowball at Jamie, which hit him in the face.

"No fair! I was unprepared!"

"That's the point!"

"Just you wait, I'll get you ba-" Jamie was cut off by my mom slamming the car door shut.

"Marissa, I thought I told you to put on a hat!" My mom pulled my hat over my ears and looked around. "You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose"

"Who's Jack Frost?"

Saying that got a gasp out of Jamie and his friends. Monty spoke up. "D-did she seriously just say that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Jack Frost just one of those fairy tales, like Santa and the Easter Bunny?"

Caleb's eyes widened. "She.. She called them myths."

Jamie was about to say something but was cut off by a little girl with blonde hair running into him, knocking him to the ground. He started laughing and stood up, holding the little girl. "Sophie, you should be inside. You're not wearing your jacket."

"I'm not cold!" The little girl, whose name I guessed was Sophie, looked at me. "Are you Jamie's girlfriend?"

Jamie set Sophie down. "She's not my girlfriend, Sophie. I just met her."

"Well, she should be your girlfriend. She's pretty."

Jamie sighed. "Yeah, she's pretty, now go home before I tell Mom." Sophie ran off, to the house next door, which I guess was her house, along with Jamie. "Sorry about that, Marissa. That was my sister, Sophie."

"Oh, uh, it's okay." I felt my cheeks turn red.

My mom opened the door to our house and yelled to me, "Marissa, time to come inside. We still have to unpack! You can flirt later!"

My face turned even redder. "Uh, I guess I'll see you later, Jamie." I ran inside the house before I could be even more embarrassed by my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie and I had a good relationship following that. We were friends, really good friends. We had a lot of our classes together at Burgess High School. I developed a major crush on him, and it was pretty obvious to everyone but him.

It all started one day when we were sitting in Jamie's living room watching a cheesy Christmas movie. It was the first day of Christmas vacation and Jamie and I couldn't wait until Christmas. I even got him a little present. Jack Frost- you know, the movie with the kid whose dad dies and turns into a snowman?- was on TV, and we decided to watch it. Jamie and I were under tons of blankets, as the heat seemed to have gone out. I was leaning against Jamie, his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him and he leaned in, almost like he was going to kiss me, but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Jamie Bennett, what in the name of the Man in the Moon are you doing? Are you about to kiss a pretty girl?"

Jamie heard the voice and jumped in surprise, moving his head away from mine. "Jack! I am going to kick your immortal ass to Michigan!"

"So i can meet Big Foot? How nice of you."

I looked past Jamie and saw a boy about 14 with white hair, pale, skin, and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. "Who...Who are you?"

The boy smirked. "Jack Frost. You must be Jamie's girlfriend. Though he never told me he had one."

"I-I'm not Jamie's girlfriend. And Jack Frost as in the myth?" I felt heat rush up my neck and cheeks and I knew I was probably as red as a tomato.

"In the flesh. I remember when you first came here to Burgess and said I wasn't real. That hurt."

I looked at Jamie. "Is this guy serious?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. I've known Jack since I was ten. Though, he still treats me like i'm ten."

Jack shrugged. "Well, there's a reason I came here. Tooth is missing. Not even Baby Tooth knows where she went."

Jamie stood up. "Missing? She can't be missing!"

Jack leaned against the staff he had. "But she is. I took it upon myself to find her, but I need your help. Your girlfriend can come if she wants."

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Whatever. You two coming or not?"


End file.
